


rush/flush

by hydraxx



Series: wordplay [4]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Era, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydraxx/pseuds/hydraxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare unhurried afternoon takes a pleasant turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rush/flush

**Author's Note:**

> rush (n): a sudden quick movement toward something.
> 
> flush (n): a sudden rush of intense emotion.
> 
> May 1778.
> 
> First version published here: http://hydraxx.tumblr.com/post/144226781549/a-little-gift-for-the-hamilfriends

The new warmth of May sent tendrils of sweat creeping down Hamilton’s forehead as he rode alongside Laurens. He swiped at the drops with one arm. Rays of sun, broken by leaves that shuddered in a breeze, spangled John’s uniform with gold. Alexander was staring at the way his lover’s curls gleamed in the light when the other man cocked his head to one side, listening intently. A smile as sweet as the spring woods spread across his face.

“There’s water nearby,” Laurens said, looking back at Hamilton. “Shall we?”

They dismounted and led their horses away from the beaten track. Alexander soon heard the babbling of a lively creek. The trees gave way only a few yards from the bank, exposing a smooth slope of grass and flowers hemmed by bushy undergrowth. 

The two men went whooping down to the water’s edge, suddenly alight with the heady feeling of freedom and youth in springtime. Hamilton wasted no time in shucking off his outer garments. His coat, hat, and sash landed in a heap atop his boots; Laurens was more careful with his clothes, but quickly followed Alexander in stripping to his shirt. For a moment they grinned at each other, half taunting, half exhilarated. John — dear, reckless John — was the first to throw himself into the stream with a wild yell. Hamilton tumbled in after him.

The shock of cold sent him spluttering to the surface while Laurens laughed. He still forgot sometimes that not all sweet, clear water was as warm as his Caribbean beaches. The sight of his John with sopping curls plastered to his freckled skin was enough to warm Hamilton even at his most frigid moments, though, especially with his lips stretched into that wide smile. Still, he could not willfully abandon his righteous indignation at being mocked, and splashed his friend when he could no longer suppress the joy that hid behind his affected scowl.

An unmanly screech left John’s mouth as he toppled backward, trying to avoid the spray but submerging himself instead. Alexander nearly split his sides laughing. Laurens resurfaced with a gasp and immediately sought revenge. He lunged for Hamilton, teeth bared halfway between a growl and a grin, and caught the man off balance when the rocks underfoot proved more slippery than anticipated. Laurens managed to keep both their heads above water this time.

The effort of staying afloat brought their bodies into closer proximity and Alexander quickly closed the gap. Every line of John’s frame was pressed against him, wet cotton rasping against skin while their breath quickened. Tentatively, Hamilton shifted their hips together. John groaned. 

Alexander would have whispered tender words to his lover if his lips had not been suddenly claimed by a kiss. All around, the sounds of the rushing stream and rustling leaves shielded them from discovery; not a thought from the outside world could have pierced that perfect, oblivious bubble. Hamilton let his legs float around Laurens’ waist and slipped his tongue past teeth, tasting cold water before the warmth of the other man’s mouth. Their attentions grew more and more heated as their hands began to roam below the surface of the creek. John’s chilled fingertips brushed the goosepimpled skin of Hamilton’s low back and Alexander shuddered with desire. Somewhat reluctantly, he pulled away to gaze earnestly into his lover’s eyes.

“John,” he said, “as scintillating as this is, I would prefer not to die of a chill in May.”

The carefree ring to Laurens’ bright laugh startled Hamilton. For months their lives had been so dominated by frustration and worry that this sudden release shocked them both into giddiness. A disbelieving giggle escaped Alexander. Here he was half-submerged in a freezing creek, wrapped around his lover without a moment’s regard for caution. They certainly were a pair.

Once his laughter had subsided and left a warm glow in his gaze, John obliged Alexander’s request and made his way to the bank, still carrying the smaller man. Hamilton tucked his face into John’s neck to lavish his soft skin with wet kisses. Laurens’ contented hum tickled Hamilton’s lips.

On dry ground, Hamilton reluctantly untangled their limbs and turned to pull his shirt over his head.

“What are you doing?” John asked, a note of panic coloring his voice.

Alexander glanced over one shoulder. “We can hardly ride about in wet clothes,” he said patiently. “There is no reason we could not enjoy a leisurely afternoon here while our things dry out in the sun, and we are far enough from the road to escape notice by any wayward travelers. Come, John, get that off before you catch cold.”

Apparently mollified by this explanation, Laurens followed Hamilton’s lead. Alexander made no effort to disguise his clear appreciation of the lines of his lover’s revealed body. Taut muscle shifted deliciously under his freckle-dusted skin, tanned darker by exploits such as this after a long and gloomy winter. His limbs were long but graceful; every angle fitted together perfectly. Hamilton felt a sly smile slip onto his face as he stepped toward John again.

Laurens tensed at the first brush of Hamilton’s fingers against his back and Alexander marveled at the firmness of the suddenly engaged muscle before John relaxed into the touch. His head tipped back slightly, damp curls clinging to his neck and shoulders.

Reaching up to lift the heavy curtain of hair, Alexander moved close enough to ghost his lips across the span of his lover’s shoulders, tongue darting out at intervals to taste the mingled freshwater and salty sweat. Laurens shivered.

“Dear boy, we must warm you up,” Hamilton murmured. “I seem to recall you had an excellent remedy for such complaints.”

A chuckle rumbled from John’s chest.

He turned slowly, careful not to break contact between them. His half-hard cock brushed against Hamilton’s thigh and he bit his bottom lip, eyelids fluttering. Alexander’s own cock twitched in response.

Before he could blink, John was surging forward to meet his lips, wrapping his muscled arms around Alexander’s waist. Hamilton stumbled slightly, then buried his fingers in John’s hair to deepen the kiss and enthusiastically accommodated his lover’s sweet tongue. Still craning backward to compensate for John’s forward momentum, Alexander laughed breathlessly. Laurens pulled away for a moment to meet Hamilton’s eyes. Their wide, enamored smiles were perfectly matched, as was the heat in each man’s gaze.

John’s earlier apprehension was nowhere to be found as he dragged Alexander to the ground and leaned over him, peppering kisses along his neck. Hamilton whimpered his appreciation. Playful lips inched slowly downward, alternating sharp nips with gentle kisses, all expertly applied to send Alexander into a frenzy of desire. He clutched at John’s shoulders, trying halfheartedly to tug him back to his mouth but unwilling to relinquish the pleasant shivers that emanated from each point of contact.

Ignoring this development, John shifted so that his mouth was roughly aligned with Hamilton’s hips. He teasingly dragged his tongue over the bony crests and down between Hamilton’s thighs. Alexander could see the impish glint in his eye as he utterly neglected the more pressing issue before him, apparently preferring instead to lap up every drop of water that lingered in the dark hair of Hamilton’s legs.

Hamilton nearly kneed his lover in the chest when he found a rather sensitive spot and one leg jerked violently in response. He reached down to tangle his fingers in John’s hair again.

“Please, my love,” he said as the other man looked up at him. John grinned.

At a frustratingly slow pace, Laurens worked his way back up Hamilton’s body, laying kisses every few inches, until they were pressed flush together. Alexander moaned at the sensation of John’s cock creating delicious friction against his own. He ground his hips upward.

Laurens was already panting into his neck. The humid feeling of his hot breath only encouraged Alexander. He wanted to hear those gasps become sharp and erratic, his lover unraveling under his touch. Using one hand to gently tilt John’s head, he sucked a large bruise below his jaw while the other hand skimmed down his warm body. John inhaled suddenly when Alexander’s fingers found his ass and started to tease the hole.

“Is this alright?” Alexander asked, apprehensive. John nodded fervently against his shoulder.

Hamilton’s deft fingers continued to work inside, going slowly to allow Laurens time to adjust. It was not long before the other man was shaking on top of him. Little sobs of pleasure wrenched from his chest between heaving breaths until Alexander withdrew. Then, with renewed determination, he braced his hands against Hamilton’s shoulders and resituated himself to straddle Alexander. He paused when Alexander’s cock was aligned with his entrance and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Hamilton breathed, nearly choking on the words.

A small smile quirked John’s lips before he lowered himself slowly onto his lover.

Both men groaned in ecstasy at the feeling of closeness. This kind of intimacy was reserved for their rare moments of absolute privacy, since neither could muster the restraint necessary to avoid being caught in other situations. As reckless as they were, the noose was not a tempting prospect; beyond the specter of death, they were loath to endanger the General’s reputation by their actions.

Now, though, they were free to revel in one another’s bodies. John set a leisurely tempo, rocking smoothly over Hamilton’s hips, which canted up at every opportunity to preserve that exquisite connection. Alexander planted his palms across the ridges of John’s hipbones and dug his fingernails into the skin of his low back. Laurens pressed back into his grip. He seemed to preen a little under his lover’s admiring gaze, lifting one hand to drag his still-damp curls away from his face. Alexander vaguely wondered what had happened to the ribbon that usually tied his hair back, but was quickly distracted when John clenched around him and then increased their pace.

Alexander strained his head back into the surrounding grass, grateful for the softness of the ground. His eyelids fluttered but never closed completely; the sight of his lover bucking atop him was far too enjoyable to deny.

All too soon, Hamilton was overtaken by the beginning of the end. He retained enough presence of mind to wrap one hand around John’s cock and stroke vigorously in time with their thrusts, hoping to bring his lover over the edge with him. The smear of fluid that had already appeared at the tip lubricated his movements and left his fingers sticky. He knew that John’s climax was impending when he bit hard on his bottom lip and let his head fall forward, arms still braced against Alexander’s chest.

The shudders of orgasm made him thrust hard into John, both men crying out. Alexander moaned through his release. His leg muscles cramped from being used so harshly but he continued to push upward into his lover’s flushed body. He messily drew out Laurens’ orgasm even while his own subsided, flinching a little from the sudden sensitivity but determined to finish what they’d started.

Finally John collapsed forward, Alexander’s cock softening inside him. Their chests heaved together. Alexander dragged his lips down John’s neck, leaving a wet trail of careless kisses. Laurens whined but made no move away.

With the spring sun fluttering across their sweat-streaked bodies, John curled into Alexander, his breath calming into the patterns of rest. Hamilton stroked his side soothingly. His other arm stretched above his head, moving lazily through the grass, until it met a strip of something smooth and cool — John's hair ribbon. Smiling, Alexander tucked the fabric into his palm and relaxed against his lover, following him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this series is just going to be Serious Works interspersed with Loosely Tied-in Sex.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @hydraxx!


End file.
